


Eha (Cuatro)

by Alphecca



Series: ʻuhane [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Childhood Friends, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Injury Recovery, Original Character(s), Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series, Surfing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphecca/pseuds/Alphecca
Summary: —No te tomarán en serio en la academia de policía con un daimonion nutria —murmuró Zeke.Kono inhaló profundamente. El aire sabía a sal en la costa del norte deOʻahu.—Tampoco te tomarán en serio porque eres laex surfista.No mencionó que la pintarían con el mismo pincel que usaron para manchar a Chin pero ambos lo tenían presente. Su primo había perdido más que su placa y su credibilidad. Y había sido injusto, en muchos sentidos. Todavía hervía la indignación al recordarlo. Todavía estaba decepcionada de los lazos y la familia y lo mucho que dolía todo.Incluso Malia, la eterna novia de Chin... Incluso ella había decepcionado a Kono.—Les probaremos que están equivocados —aseguró, sin abrir los ojos. La brisa jugaba con su pelo y la arena se hundía bajo sus pies—. Con Chin y con Tama.Y con nosotros.





	Eha (Cuatro)

A Zeke siempre le gustó la leyenda que llegaba con las grullas de papel. _Senbazuru_. Por cada mil grullas, un deseo. Buenaventura  y esperanza hechas de papel. La historia era triste en realidad y a Kono le apretaba el corazón cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Sadako. Pero creía en las grullas también.  Hizo mil para un casamiento, una vez, deseándoles bendiciones a los novios y las ató con hilo de oro, para que los buenos años siguieran a la unión.   
  
Fue una sorpresa, a pesar de todo, cuando vio las mil grullas en su habitación cuando regresó a casa, después de la cirugía. Zeke quedó en silencio, algo poco usual, y Kono se fijó en el hilo de plata que enlazaba las hojas de papel. Las suyas habían sido prolijas y bien cuidadas, con hojas de pureza blanca. Las que había sobre su cama eran de colores tintadas y parecían haberse hecho con prisas y descuido.

—Sé que no son tan bellas —dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Kono sintió como su sonrisa crecía con el sonido familiar, reconfortante—.  Pero espero que funcionen. No tuve mucho tiempo. Malia me ayudó.

Los Kalakaua eran una familia grande, con raíces bien firmes en la tradición y ramas que tocaban muchas familias así que no era inusual encontrar conexiones vagas en las islas, en todas ellas. Estaba segura que ninguno sabía cuántas personas alcanzaban a formar parte del árbol familiar. Y Kono tenía muchos primos pero su favorito, sin lugar a dudas, era Chin Ho. No podía encontrar una razón simple ni estaba segura que quisiera encontrarla. Simplemente, había algo en Chin que le daba quietud a sus temores y firmeza al suelo que pisaba. Recordaba sus regaños, siempre en voz baja y decepcionada y lo mucho que le dolían. 

Chin era estable y seguro, imperturbable e igualmente acogedor. _Terra_ , dirían, entre los elementos. Tenía un daimonion cuervo, lo que contradeciría todo si no fuera por su especie. 'Alala, el cuervo de _Hawai'i_. Porque no hay más fidelidad a la tierra que un ave del lugar del que naciste, una tan representativa. Y Chin tenía una aspiración tan alta como el honor que le dio alas a su alma.

—Son perfectas —dijo Kono y sintió una ráfaga de dolor desde la rodilla hasta el corazón.

No era un dolor real, no como había sido la primera vez que sucedió, en medio de una competencia soñada. Era un eco sordo y profundo, una mezcla de angustia y pena junto que remanentes de la realidad cruda. Supuso que era el dolor de los sueños estancados.

Chin no cambió su expresión serena pero la abrazó con fuerza, envolviéndola con tranquilidad necesaria. Parecía que temía que cayese aún cuando estaba firme contra sus muletas.

—No es el final que hubieras querido para esto, Kono, pero estarás _bien_.

Zeke se erizó y a ella le pareció que la nutria nunca se había visto más incómoda en tierra. 

No era una sorpresa porque, si Chin era tierra, Kono era _aqua_ y su alma nunca estaría completa si la arrancaban del océano.

—Dijeron que no podría volver a surfear —murmuró ella la explicación a la tensión que escapaba por sus poros y el miedo fue oscuro, espeso en el fondo de su estómago. No volvería a competir, eso lo sabía, pero la imposibilidad de dedicarse a algo que la completaba tanto le dejaba el corazón hueco.

—Ellos están equivocados —afirmó Zeke, sacudido por la emoción y testarudo como había sido siempre—. _Pertenecemos_ al agua.

Chin se rio, suave. Sus ojos eran amables al mirar.

—Elegiste una forma —comentó, a ninguno en particular.

Era un gran policía, ella sabía que llegaría muy, muy lejos en la fuerza. Su compañero, al que él admiraba y respetaba, era un hombre honesto, un referente. Los dos… Los dos harían de las islas un lugar mejor. El orgullo le ardía en su pecho al mirar a su primo. Chin era doce años mayor que ella pero siempre la había tratado con respeto y simpatía, aún cuando era una niña y todo lo que le pedía tenía que ver con competencias de surf.

—Zeke se negó a cambiar de nuevo —confirmó.

Tama hizo un sonido suave, ininteligible desde los hombros de Chin. 

—Pertenecemos al agua —insistió Zeke y Kono estaba encantada con su ferocidad, tan dispar a su apariencia. Era un poco como ella se sentía, era mucho como ellos _eran_ —. No pueden decirnos lo que podemos o no hacer. 

Las muletas se sentían pesadas bajo sus brazos y las manos de Chin la sostuvieron con firme delicadeza. Ella no se sentía del todo lista para pisar con toda la fuerza.

Pero lo estaría. No podría ser de otro modo.

—Alguien quiere verte, Kono —dijo su madre, desde la puerta. Le dio una sonrisa a los cuatro y su daimonion se agitó detrás de sus piernas.

—¿Quién es?

—Ian.

Se sintió sonreír en la simple mención.

Ian había estado tan presente, tan cerca, tan... _esperanzador_. Había estado allí cuando ella destrozó su rodilla, desde el momento que la arrancaron de las olas y la llevaron al hospital e igualmente en los días que siguieron cuando ella creyó que querría deshacerse de una competidora inútil que no podría ayudarle más. Había sido una fuente de apoyo, sostén. Del mismo modo que lo había sido cuando le enseñó a deslizarse en las olas y sentirse abrazada por el su poder. Desde que lo había conocido, Ian Adams había cambiado su vida. Se sabía mejor persona gracias a él y su pequeña Waiola.

Creían en ella, todavía. Los dos. Y Chin y Tama. Y Zeke. _Creían_ en ella.

Se recuperaría.

 

* * *

 

 

Recordaba a Malia como la eterna novia de Chin. Siempre habían sido pareja en sus recuerdos recientes. Pero eso no quería decir que no podía estar un _poquito_ celosa de ella porque, después de todo, él era su primo favorito y a Kono no le gustaba mucho compartir.

Y quizá tenía un pequeño enamoramiento con Chin, pero era apenas un suspiro en un corazón adolescente. Estaba segura que pasaría como todos sus caprichos de la época. Además hacían una pareja hermosa Chin y Malia, siempre lo habían hecho. Incluso sus daimonions se veían lindos juntos, en composición alada. 

—Eres la _niña_ favorita de Chin —le había dicho Ben con una sonrisa irritante. Kono le tiró del cabello—. ¿No es suficiente?

Era insoportable, a veces, su mejor amigo. Y Kono lo envidiaba, un poco, mientras se subía a las olas y las disfrutaba junto a su charrán de alas blancas y cuerpo inmaculado. La mayoría de los surfistas tenían daimonions conectados al agua. En la cumbre de su éxito, la última competencia compartida, Ben había triunfado donde ella había tocado fondo. La alegría se empañó, un poco. Para todos ellos.

 El océano todavía era calma para su agitada mente pero el tiempo para subirse a las olas aún no llegaba.

—Hoy tienes que ayudarme.

Ben levantó las cejas.

—¿A qué?

Kamila le acarició la cabeza a Zeke con su pico.

—Quiero ir a nadar.

Ben arruinó el ambiente con la seriedad pintando su cara. Frunció el ceño.

—Tu rodilla...

Rodó los ojos, aunque se tragó el nudo de la garganta. ¿Por qué todos se preocupaban tanto?

—Iré. Con ustedes o solo con Zeke. Pero iré-- _necesito_ ir, Ben. Quiero nadar un poco.

Dudó, por supuesto. Pero sus ojos se suavizaron.

—A mi padre no le gustará si se entera. Ni a Kawika.

No mencionó a Ian pero su nombre colgó en el silencio. Kono le agradeció ese momento de simpatía como siempre agradecía a Ben por ser tan buen amigo, tan comprensivo porque los dos sabían que _ella_ no soportaba la idea de decepcionar a Ian.

—No se enterarán —dijo, con seguridad.

Le gustaba menos la idea de no poder sentirse en paz con el océano.

 

* * *

 

 

—No debiste hacer eso, Kono.

Chin tenía una forma de dejarla sintiéndose avergonzada que ella odiaba. Sentía la cara caliente bajo su escrutinio y la irritación hirviendo a fuego lento bajo su piel.

—Fui a nadar, solamente.

—No es la primera vez.

Aún no tenía idea cómo se había enterado Chin.

—Tienes que cuidarte. Los doctores-- Kono sé lo difícil que es para ti.

Zeke se erizó contra su tobillo y ella clavó las uñas en sus palmas.

Chin no entendía, no _podía_ entender. Él tenía una carrera de policía en un prometedor amanecer y un futuro que se había forjado con su propio sudor. Kono había perdido su sueño cuando estaba rozando las nubes y era incapaz de subirse a una tabla de surf por un accidente desafortunado con su rodilla.  _¿Cómo iba a entender Chin?_

—Las olas del cambio a veces nos llevan a nuestro verdadero destino —dijo Tama.

Kono levantó la vista bruscamente para mirar al cuervo que no dejaba el hombro de su primo, todas las palabras agrias deshaciéndose en su lengua.

—Sé que amas el océano —su primo hizo caso omiso de su daimonion o tal vez acordó con él porque su tono era más dócil y afable que minutos atrás. Kono se sintió relajarse—. Estoy seguro que podrás volver. Pero tienes que cuidarte, _cuz_. No puedes dejar que un poco de ansiedad te juegue así.

Tenía razón.

—¿Crees que podré--?

La mandíbula de Chin se ablandó y la línea de sus hombros se suavizó.

—Estoy seguro.

Kono exhaló y sonrió, tratando de afirmarse en el suelo otra vez. Su primo le tendió la mano para ayudarla a sostenerse al cambiar de terreno.

—Vamos, Sid no está esperando para irnos. No te olvides que es el cumpleaños de la tía Mele.

Sonrió, agradecida.

—No me olvido.

Chin le apretó la muñeca, reconfortante. Luego le regaló una sonrisa cálida y transparente.

—Una de mis reglas es siempre escuchar a un daimonion cuando habla. Escucha a Tama, ella sabe lo que está diciendo. Escucha a Zeke también.

—Cuando diga algo inteligente, lo haré —bromeó Kono. 

Zeke hizo un ruido de indignación.

 

* * *

 

Tenía amigos por toda la isla. A veces era difícil escapar de ojos vigilantes pero ella trató de no embarcarse hacia aguas profundas hasta que le dieron pase libre los médicos, hasta que sanó su confianza en sí misma y en las olas. No quería volver a alejarse del agua. Y los días pasaron como pasaron siempre. Y frustraciones y los pesares, también se desvanecieron en el fondo.

Ninguna cosa era permanente. Ni lo malo...

Ni lo bueno.  
  
Fue entonces cuando todo volvió a cambiar.

—¿Escuchaste lo de Chin Ho? —Era su prima Lea y su voz tenía un tono que no gustaba.

Kono se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras miraba a Zeke disfrutar de las olas que llegaban a la orilla. Era su lugar favorito para estar. Donde el agua y la arena se mezclan.

—¿Qué pasó con Chin? —preguntó, distraídamente. A pesar que se veían seguido, la vida de su primo era agitada. Borrones constantes en el tiempo.

Lea se mordió el labio y sus ojos siguieron una línea invisible hacia el suelo. Su daimonion se endureció bajo la atención de Zeke que, repentinamente, había sido llamado a prestar atención a la conversación.

Kono se enfocó en el rostro de su prima.

—¿Lee?

—Están diciendo que estuvo robando-- A la policía. No puedo decir que me sorprende, digo, no es sorpresa con alguien que tiene un daimonion que le gustan las cosas luminosas.

El silencio pareció llegar hasta el fondo del océano. Las olas retrocedieron.

—Es imposible —dijo Zeke. 

Kono no volvió a hablar con su prima Lea después de ese ocaso.

A muchos les habría sorprendido, si hubiesen mirado más de cerca su boca fruncida y el ceño marcado. Pero todos miraron la gran pintura. Los Kalakaua le dieron la espalda a Chin Ho como si él hubiese sido juzgado y condenado, como si el concepto de _ohana_ se hubiese borrado como huellas en la arena e importase más la reputación en lugar de la sangre. Y con eso, por algo tan absoluto como injusto, _Kono_ les dio la espalda a ellos. 

No se arrepintió.

 

* * *

 

 

—Siempre serás bienvenida en la casa del príncipe de coral, Kono, quiero que sepas eso.

Había sido su vida de los últimos años y ella la amaba. Pero Ben se había marchado y ella no podría volver a competir y no había sido igual que antes. O quizá ella misma había cambiado, sin saber cuándo o cómo o si podía volver atrás. 

Abrazó a Ian con fuerza, porque no era una despedida para _él_ pero si para mucho de lo que ella había sido hasta entonces. Cuando dejase la casa, ya habría cerrado ese capítulo que terminó demasiado rápido. Había sido una niña cuando llegó, una promesa de oportunidades y victorias. Creció más allá de eso y entendió más de sí misma de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Zeke se acurrucó junto a Waiola durante lo que parecieron horas.

— _Mahalo nui loa_ , Ian.

El océano siempre, siempre sería parte de ella. Pero también había nuevos horizontes abiertos.

— _Pomaika’i,_ Kono.

Y mira eso, resultó que Tama tenía razón, después de todo. Las olas del cambio la estaban llevando lejos.

 

* * *

 

—No te tomarán en serio en la academia de policía con un daimonion nutria —murmuró Zeke.

Kono inhaló profundamente. El aire sabía a sal en la costa del norte de _Oʻahu_.

—Tampoco te tomarán en serio porque eres la ex _surfista_. 

No mencionó que la pintarían con el mismo pincel que usaron para manchar a Chin pero ambos lo tenían presente. Su primo había perdido más que su placa y su credibilidad. Y había sido injusto, en muchos sentidos. Todavía hervía la indignación al recordarlo. Todavía estaba decepcionada de los lazos y la familia y lo mucho que dolía todo.

Incluso Malia, la eterna novia de Chin... Incluso ella había decepcionado a Kono.

—Les probaremos que están equivocados —aseguró, sin abrir los ojos. La brisa jugaba con su pelo y la arena se hundía bajo sus pies—. Con Chin y con Tama. Con _nosotros_. 

—No va a ser fácil —suspiró su daimonion.

Kono se detuvo. Con un ágil, rápido movimiento se sentó en la arena, a su lado. Le acarició la cabeza con delicadeza, dejando que sus dedos se perdieran en su pelaje.

—No nos gusta lo fácil, ¿no es así? —Zeke bufó, parecía una risa enmascarada—. Alguien sabio me dijo un día que _no_ pueden decirnos que podemos o no hacer. Quiero creer en eso. _Creo_ en nosotros.

Zeke la miró largamente y luego sus ojos se endurecieron, determinados.

—Chin y Tama no merecen lo que les hicieron. Debemos limpiar sus nombres, Kono.

Asintió, segura. La sonrisa creció en su cara.

—Sí.

Más lejos, en el horizonte, el anochecer tocó el cielo. Se quedaron mirando su reflejo en el océano hasta que desapareció.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Mahalo nui loa** : _Muchísimas gracias._  
>  **Pomaika'i** : _Buena suerte._


End file.
